1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of anchoring devices, and more particularly to a novel tie-down apparatus having a track arrangement with a slideable car carried thereon for securement to a trailer or truck bed rail. The car includes an operation latch for selectively securing the car in position on the track.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a wide variety of rings, bars and the like have been provided for retaining the free end of a rope, strap, chain or other securement means along the length of a rail. Such a device usually includes a movable car which slides along the track and, in some instances, a plunger is employed which, when aligned with an aperture in the track, permits latching so that the car is retained at that particular place. A typical example resides in the disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,769 and 5,259,711.
However, problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing such a car and track arrangement, which stem largely from the fact that the track itself is of a single or unitary construction not permitting fastening means to be selectively located along the track's length in order to secure the track to a supporting member, such as a truck or trailer siderail. Usually, holes are provided in the single track through which bolts are passed in order to engage with the supporting structure; however, no provision is made for aligning the securement fasteners at selected anchor positions along its length which would be more suitable than the hole location arranged in fixed spaced-apart relationship along the length of the conventional single track.
Furthermore, the usual latches employed for releasably securing the car to the track sometimes give way and release due to inadvertent shifting of the load which is tied down when the securement straps move, jiggle or become stretched. Also, when changing cargo configurations, oftentimes there is no hook or attached point for securing the cargo. In other instances, the mechanisms are complex and the tracks are not of variable length.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel tie-down system or apparatus which employs a sliding lock anchor which engages in a track at selective anchoring points, and which allows complete flexibility in accommodating all cargo configurations. Such accommodation includes not only positioning of the car along the track, but in providing selective anchoring points on the track for securement to a support member, such as a siderail or a trailer or truck bed.